High-speed data serialization, transmission, reception, and deserialization can involve multiple high-frequency timing references (e.g., clocks). These timing references may be generated from lower-frequency clocks. For example, a low-frequency clock (e.g., 10 MHz) may be transmitted as the timing reference for receiving a data stream that has a bit rate that is a multiple of the low-frequency clock (e.g., 80 Mbit/s).